Thunderbird Wedding
by MichaelCross
Summary: The Tracy brothers are getting married. Will the ceremony happen without insanity or will it be crazy? Part of my KP/SH series, fused in with FMP and Robocop.


A Thunderbird Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds, Robocop or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This will be a happy one-shot for all those that like happy occasions with certainly insane distractions to get in the way. Enjoy!

In Middleton Colorado, Street Hawk is on a daily routine patrol of the town when he gets an alert over the wire. "Ron, there's a 211 in progress. Signal 30, shots have been fired inside. It's at the Middleton Bank." A quartet of robbers had been hitting the banks in the tri-city area, with Middleton being the least heavily hit. But hit nonetheless.

"You'd certainly think they'd have learned by now, Norman. I'm rolling in now."

"I copy Ron. You're about five minutes away from there. Police should be there by the time you wrap up."

"Roger that. Hey Norman?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"You think Sousuke'll be too busy to make it to the wedding?"

"Are you kidding me? He's still on leave from Mithril. Besides, I don't think wild Arm Slaves could drag him away from this event. Not even with Kaname's helping them, as she's advocating Sousuke's attendance."

"Yeah. Well, given that she's expecting his child, it's to be expected that she's wanting him to witness some kind of culture. Rather than blow it to kingdom come." Both Ron and Norman exchange a quick chuckle just as Street Hawk arrives on scene.

In front of the bank is a beat up Oldsmobile 442, lime green in color. Both men exchange a sound of disgust as Ron says, "Now that is sick and wrong!"

"I agree. Blast the engine with the particle beam and return to Command Center. Trust me, Ron. You'll be doing the automotive world a massive favor by putting that poor car out of it's misery."

"I think I'll have some fun first." Before Norman can ask, Ron activates the cycle's .50 caliber machine guns and starts wrecking the bodywork even more than it's already trashed. In seconds, massive holes start appearing on the door and body panels on the passenger side.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm seeing! You having fun by adding injury to insult! Oh no, Ron watch it!" Norman had seen the driver start driving the car toward Ron's position.

"I see it, Norman." Ron then toggles the phase-particle beam and selects maximum charge before blasting the car's engine into oblivion. "No charge for the tune-up."

Suddenly, both men hear Police sirens approaching and Norman proceeds to clear Ron for Hyperthrust. "Ron, get out of there. Use vertical lift." As the Police cars arrive, Ron jumps over the cars and rides away just as Hyperthrust activates.

As the Officers watch the cycle speed away, they take time to notice the crippled car and all Officers on scene agree on one thing. Only a sick and deranged criminal could paint a classic car like that in that particular color.

In New York City, Kaname Chidori and her Fiance, Sousuke Sagara, Lieutenant of Mithril, are preparing for their flight to Middleton Colorado. It had been three weeks since they and Team Hawk had taken down Gauron, the leader and creator of the Sho-Da-Kah.

Her Father and sister had accepted the extended invitation to accompany them to the wedding by Team Hawk's members. The couple returned from Merida Island the previous week and even had their engagement announcement arranged throughout the Mithril chain-of-command.

However, at the same time, they had to come up with a spin to tell their friends' families if asked where they had met. Kaname settled on an otaku convention that had happened in Colorado after the Sho-Da-Kah's leadership had been destroyed. Of course, Kaname used it on her Father and sister as well. If only to help protect their friends, families and the project's security.

She hated doing it like that, but she agreed that if he knew who Team Hawk's members were, he and Ayame would be in danger from hostile parties. To her surprise, Shunya nodded in agreement, noting that a convention had taken place in Denver two weeks before their return to New York. Kaname then giggled and went to put on a set of fatigues to show her 'otaku' spirit. Sure enough, she pulled off the look rather well.

Kaname snaps back to present day and looks around. Giggling as she gently strokes her two-month pregnant belly, she softly says, "Sousuke Sagara Jr. That is who you'll definitely be."

Suddenly, she feels Sousuke's lean and strong arms around her torso. She then leans back into him, a contented sigh coming out of her mouth.

"I like the sound of it, Kaname. I just hope I'll measure up."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Sousuke. If they were still alive, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you as well. After all, if you can pilot Arbalest, you can be a good Father. Just don't teach him anything about demolitions until he becomes a preteen."

"Roger." Sousuke then kisses the top of her head and goes to his communicator to contact his cousin, Luke Sagara.

Luke had returned to Detroit Michigan two weeks earlier much to the relief of his girlfriend, Officer Elizabeth Davis. Commander Alex Murphy even asked Luke to inform Sousuke that they'll be bringing another guest to the wedding, but wouldn't say who it is.

After making and ending contact with Luke, Sousuke wraps Kaname in his arms again, a warm smile on his face. Suddenly, they hear a knock at the bedroom door.

"Kaname, Sousuke. Our flight leaves in an hour, so get ready you two. We're going to Colorado, so dress properly."

"We will, Daddy. Don't worry. Sousuke and I are getting packed right now. It's not a problem." Kaname giggles as she hears Shunya's exasperated sigh as he walks away from the door. "Sousuke, I think I'm definitely starting to pick things up from you. Now I know I'm in love with you."

Sousuke chuckles from behind her as he releases her from his arms and resumes his packing. Opting to go light this time, he packs the Steyr SPP and the Glock within his luggage. Kaname sees this and packs her halisen, if only to fan herself off or give Sousuke several painful smacks from the fan.

Wanting to ensure they're fully prepared, Kaname asks, "Sousuke, did you pack the wedding presents already?"

"Affirmative. I've stored them inside my carry-on bag."

"Good."

In her bedroom, Ayame is packing her suitcase, hoping that nothing crazy will happen. Of course, having a Specialist about to become a brother-in-law would almost qualify as crazy. She giggles at the thought of her unborn nephew being just like his Father and relishes the thoughts of him being just as destructive, if not more.

Inside his bedroom, Shunya Chidori is thinking about the events of the past two months. He chuckles ruefully as he thinks about his first impression of the Specialist that his eldest daughter was smitten with and vice versa. He then pours himself a glass of Scotch and downs it as he looks at the picture of his late wife.

"Well, Shizu. Kaname's gone and done it now. She fell in love with a soldier her age, likewise for the soldier. He was assigned to protect her at first, but he had matured. Somewhat. They found out he has a cousin, conceived our first grandchild and rescued the cousin. All almost within a month. But, I'm not disappointed in her. Not by much, anyway. He's a good fit for her, other than being exceedingly destructive in the course of performing his duties in protecting her. He's had a hard life, to say the least. Hopefully, our grandbaby will settle him down some."

A slight gust of wind blows in through the window, causing Shunya to chuckle, saying, "I doubt that'll happen as well, Shizu. Given his reputation for being the deadliest human being on the planet. Perhaps this will be more fitting for him. A walking, talking, totally unpredictable and noble force of nature. I wish you could have met him, Shizu. Despite all he's faced, Sousuke Sagara retains a good, caring and decent heart."

At that, he finishes packing and calls for the limo to be brought around. Thirty minutes later, the Chidoris and Sousuke are in the limo on their way to La Guardia Airport.

Deep under the Pacific Ocean, Sgt. Major Melissa Mao and Sgt. Kurz Weber are heading for the hangar of the most advanced attack submarine on the planet. The Tuatha de Danaan. Right behind them are Captain Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa and Lt. Cmdr. Andrei Kalinin. Tessa had turned control of the sub over to Cmdr. Richard Mardukas, as this was one wedding she dare not miss.

"It's only too bad Miss Chidori and Lt. Sagara aren't getting married in the next couple of days, Mr. Kalinin."

"All in good time, Madam Captain. I can only hope that the world can do without the presence of Mithril or Team Hawk for just one day. Besides, this will be a good experience for the Lieutenant. Perhaps it'll even give him some ideas for their wedding."

"Yeah, those two lovebirds need a simple, yet elegant ceremony."

Kurz lets out a wild cackle as he pictures Sousuke's response to the question, 'Does anyone object to this union?'. Sousuke would then pull out his Glock and point it at the gathering inside the Chapel. Their reactions would be numb and silent shakes of 'no' of their heads. While Kaname would sigh exasperatedly and smile at him before hitting him with her halisen.

"Weber! Since when do you know anything about simple yet elegant? You are so far from elegant, it's ridiculous!" Melissa then wraps Kurz's head in her arms and rubs her knuckles against his skull.

Tessa can only giggle at Kurz and Melissa's antics before they all get on the helicopter.

On the bridge of the Tuatha de Danaan, Mardukas gives the order to surface, silently pleased that he's not one of the ones going to the wedding. He then grins, fully intent on attending the wedding of the most destructive Lieutenant in the history of Mithril.

"Now that should be a sight. Lt. Sagara and Miss Chidori, getting married and having a baby. I can only hope the child doesn't turn out to be as aggressive and destructive as the Lieutenant is."

Once the sub has surfaced, the helicopter exits the sub and flies away, activating it's ECS as it does so. Once the helo had cleared, the Tuatha de Danaan re-submerges. On the bridge, Mardukas and the crew are laughing, purely intent on attending the biggest event in the history of the organization.

On Tracy Island, the Thunderbirds are preparing to head to Middleton for the wedding of the brothers Tracy. At least four of them anyway. Virgil, Gordon, Scott and John are looking forward to their wedding to Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller, Monique Thompson and Zoey Martin. John had proposed to Zoey after they returned to Thunderbird 5 from Felix Renton's birthday race. Needless to say, Zoey eagerly accepted.

Jeff and Lady Penelope had agreed that the ladies would use the 'van' while the men would use the 'bus' and both groups would fly to Colorado. Their plan was simple, efficient and well-thought out. The ladies would leave ahead and fly to a private air field. Two hours later, the gentlemen would take off and fly to another air field, just outside the town limits.

Sure enough, both parties took off without a hitch or any malfunctions. During the flight, Tara Renton informs Lady Penelope of her 'special news'. Lady Penelope relays it to Jeff and Felix Renton, whose jaw promptly drops in shock. At that, Jeff gives the Rentons a nice-sized vacation away from the Island.

In Los Angeles, Sandy McCoy is getting her formal clothes together. Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli had received an invitation to the wedding, but found himself too busy dealing with the backlog of paperwork. So he appointed Sandy to go in his place. Of course, Sandy doesn't really mind it, going in his place. She had always wanted to go somewhere out of California.

When she's all done, she leaves her apartment and heads for the airport in Jesse Mach's vintage Mustang. She had a slight crush on the maverick motorcycle cop-turned PR rep-turned crime-fighter. She then sighs sadly, knowing that she'd never be able to tell him until her dying day.

"Jesse, I miss you so much. I should've told you before you went on your last mission. Maybe that would have given you a peaceful thought. Of course, I did have fun helping in tracking down the source of those paint chips. It actually made me feel like an undercover Detective. I'm glad I got to help you track down Marty's killer."

At that, she arrives at the airport and boards her flight, with minutes to spare. As she settles into her seat, she smiles and adds, "I'll be sure to stop by Marty's grave when I return home, Jesse. There should at least be someone around to remember him while there's still time."

During the flight, she elects to read the I.A. Division's file on the Walsh Homicide. At that, she opens her briefcase and finds the desired file, if only to make sense of the whole thing.

"_Walsh, Martin. Police Motorcycle Officer. Deceased. Subject was found face-down thirteen miles from posted track route. Signs indicate foul play. Also found on scene was subject's dirt bike, along with Mach, Jesse, a fellow Motorcycle Officer, and his dirt bike. _

_Both Officers were on suspension for an unauthorized stunt involving Police property. It is believed that Officer Mach came across Officer Walsh's body, only to be run down by an unknown vehicle. Impact of vehicle resulted in destruction of the left knee joint in Officer Mach's leg. _

_Even more, it is believed that Officer Walsh had stumbled onto a crime in progress and was en route to notify the proper authorities. Given the trace evidence, it is believed that the unknown vehicle had caught up to Officer Walsh and ran him down, killing him instantly. Officer Walsh was riding his dirt bike at a high rate of speed at the time of impact. So far, no sign of vehicle suspected in Homicide of Walsh, Martin." _

"_Addendum: Police Department was notified by house alarm about location of suspected vehicle, which was 910 Prospect Road. Vehicle was chased by Squad Car 125 and eluded same unit. Vehicle described as a black truck, ten feet in height. Also in pursuit was a motorcycle ridden by subject only going by the name of 'Street Hawk'. Motorcycle, in turn, was pursued by Squad Car 220, only to elude same. Unit 220 was found at the bottom of a hill, five miles from the house, with Unit 125 at the back of a civilian truck, same location. _

_Also at residence was Police Commissioner John Miller and Sandy McCoy of the Department's Public Relations office. Ms. McCoy advised the arresting Officers that Commissioner Miller was working with the man driving the suspect vehicle. Man identified as Anthony Corrido. When vehicle was found, it was totaled at the bottom of Andreas Gorge. It's driver was deceased due to multiple impacts associated with repeated tumbling of vehicle. _

_'Street Hawk' has yet to be found for interview purposes and potential arrest. Officers at 910 Prospect Road said the motorcycle jumped over all the vehicles and let out a roar, much like an animal's as it flew overhead. Commissioner Miller even heard the roar and asked if that was a motorcycle or an animal from the Circles of Hell. Sandy McCoy informed him that it was indeed a motorcycle, with a touch of an animal from Hell. Given the vehicle's speed threshold, it would take a stroke of luck to catch up to the cycle._

_During the interview, Commissioner Miller said that he only got involved with Corrido to make more money and didn't want anyone to die. In his words, Officer Walsh was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Corrido ran down Officer Walsh and destroyed Officer Mach's knee. Another associate to Anthony Corrido was found five miles from scene of Corrido's death. _

_James 'Jimmy' Jackson had a massive welt on his head as a result from an unknown projectile. He verified Commissioner Miller's statement that Officer Walsh had indeed stumbled onto a narcotics transaction. At the time, Corrido had not known that Officer Walsh was a Police Officer, only just another rider. Corrido had a strict policy of 'no witness' survives an encounter with him. Officer Walsh was both witness and victim._

_It is hereby the opinion of this Division that Officer Walsh had no involvement in the events that had gotten him killed, aside from stumbling onto them. With this finding, Officer Walsh's benefits will be sent to his family and will receive his posthumous honors. End of file regarding homicide of Walsh, Martin."_

Sandy chuckles wickedly as she closes the file and nods in approval. "Way to go, Jesse. You avenged your best friend and got some personal justice at the same time. But, why did Internal Affairs sit on this file? Did Miller tell them to sit on it? Or was he too worried if they didn't and that he would have been found out? Well, it's a good-sized flight. Think I'll relax a little bit and give this copy to Mr. Tuttle. He should at least have some 'Street Hawk' history from back home. Along with all the good work that Jesse did in under a year." At that, Sandy puts the file back into her briefcase, locks it and turns in for sleep, with no one the wiser as to why she has a briefcase with her.

In Detroit, Luke Sagara, Elizabeth Davis and Marishka Ovelika are preparing to leave for the flight to Detroit. Commander Murphy and Officer Sheila Murphy are accompanying them while one of Commander Murphy's best Officers watches over things in Detroit.

Marishka brushes her long red hair and examines her now-healthy complexion. With the drugs used on her out of her system, the young 'Whispered' woman is now able to have a regular life. Except, of course, for having a constant guard watching over her. But, she had come to accept him, knowing that, as a 'Whispered', she'll always be a target.

Marishka then smiles at the thought of seeing the one that had saved her life in Khabarovsk a year ago. Seeing him and thanking him at the same time, along with meeting his life partner. Marishka finishes brushing her long red hair and starts to remember the night that she was removed from the KGB facility that was experimenting on her.

Before she goes too far into the memory, however, Marishka comes out of it and looks over at the man that looks so much like her savior, it's absurd. She then smiles at his nod that she'll be meeting him very soon.

"Do you really think he'll be there, Luke?"

"Affirmative, Marishka. He'll be there." Marishka smiles at Luke in thanks for his support. Ten minutes later, the group leaves the former Murphy house, where Marishka had been staying ever since Luke's abduction, with her Mithril bodyguard staying in another room.

When they get outside, they see Robocop, Diana Powers, James and Sheila Murphy along with their daughter, Alexandra. James is wearing a blue polo shirt and tan slacks while Sheila is wearing a green dress that goes down to her ankles. James has Alexandra in his arms and he smiles when he sees their friends.

"So, you guys ready to go to Colorado?"

Luke nods and says, "Ready when you are, Jimmy." James nods as does Robocop along with Sheila.

Sheila then says, "Liz, you, Diana and Marishka ride with me and Alexandra in my car. The guys will ride with the Commander."

Marishka looks back at her Mithril bodyguard and asks, "What about Bob? He doesn't like the idea of me being unguarded one bit."

Bob Norton nods and replies, "It's quite all right, Marishka. I read up on Officer Murphy's dossier. While it's true she has a checkered past, she has also proven to be very protective. If she was to be interested, I know some people that could use a bodyguard of her caliber."

Robocop nods and stifles a mechanized chuckle after getting a curious glance from James. "Dad, what was so amusing just now?"

Robocop, respecting Mithril's secrecy, changes the subject. "We must go. Somewhere, there's a wedding happening." At that, the group laughs as they get into the vehicles. Sheila has a Chevrolet Malibu while Robocop is driving a Police Hummer H1.

Bob had only been with Mithril for six months when he was assigned to be Marishka's bodyguard. He was twenty when he was assigned and was now twenty-one, with short-cut dark brown hair and brown eyes. Caucasian with silver-wire framed glasses, yet a crack shot with a gun.

His first thoughts about the assignment were neutral, seeing as Mithril normally frowned down on romances regarding bodyguards and their charges. Yet, somehow, the reports about Sousuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori being romantically involved didn't seem to hurt the organization.

Of course, the Finance and Legal Divisions were not pleased with the amount of destruction and chaos that Sousuke had brought down on everyone around him. Three each of the members of both divisions even had heart attacks upon hearing about the pending nuptials and the pregnancy.

Fortunately however, they all survived. Yet that doesn't stop them from freaking out whenever they hear the following words.

"Lt. Sousuke Sagara and Miss Kaname Chidori are getting married and having a baby."

Those words alone are enough to cause them wishing Sousuke harm and the best of luck at the same time. Harm for all the bills he had incurred as a result of his detonations and best of luck for a 'less destructive' life.

Of course, there are some within the divisions that are floating around a betting pool that varies on from when Sousuke destroys things next all the way to being able to avoid rampant destruction until after the baby is born. The odds on the former are good, the latter, not so good, given his reputation. High Command even popped champagne bottles upon hearing the news that the most destructive soldier in Mithril's employ had finally been tamed, somewhat.

The group arrives at the airport and meet up with a transport plane. After loading their vehicles into the plane's loading bay, Robocop and Sheila take their seats. Surprisingly enough, the transport plane is the same one that transported Robocop and the others to Middleton when the BeeBee robots went on an abduction spree all over the world. The C-130 Hercules gets clearance for take-off and is in the air five minutes later.

Back in Middleton, Kim and Ron Stoppable, along with Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller, are working on getting the high school gym squared away in time for the wedding. Lily and Jessica Mach are out getting the floral arrangements while Norman and Jane Tuttle are decorating the bleachers. They had gotten authorization from Mr. Barkin regarding decorating the gym for the wedding.

Ron and Norman had gotten back to the school in time from Ron's errand and rejoined the decorating party.

"Kim, this will be the wedding to end all weddings. Your husband sure knows what he's doing. I still can't believe that he gained that much knowledge from three different weddings. Yours, Tara's and mine."

"I know, Bonnie. Ron, how's everything at your end?"

"Oh, I think I might need some help, KP." Kim and Bonnie turn around and see the silliest sight. Ron all tied up in the streamers, a sheepish grin on his face. "I thought I was past my clumsy stage. Guess I was wrong. Heh-heh."

"Hirotaka, Ron needs help to get untangled."

"I would if I could, Bonnie, but I'm a little tied up right now." Bonnie turns around and sees Hirotaka, trussed up the same way as Ron. "Never had this happen before, that's for sure." In the background, Norman and Jane share an exasperated laugh, only for it to turn to mirthful laughter when they see what happens next.

Bonnie and Kim both exchange giggles at how silly their husbands are, not knowing they're about to be caught in a romantic trap. They both then go to their husbands, only for them to shriek when Ron and Hirotaka somehow spring themselves out of their bindings and wrap them into their arms, kissing them passionately.

"Ron!" Kim can't help but giggle as Ron caresses her back while kissing her. Kim wraps her arms around Ron and gently nips his nose. "You couldn't wait to get me into your arms again, could you?"

"Nope. You're too irresistible."

"Ron! You're making me blush again, you nut!" Kim's blush is so red, it makes her look like a rose. Ron even tells her that. Kim has only one choice. A passionate lip-locker as she brings Ron's hand onto her now slightly-showing belly. "I love you, you big galoot."

"I love you too, my lovely flower." Kim's blush deepens as he kisses her passionately and she brings her foot up off of the floor. "It's very romantic in here, isn't it, honey?"

"Yeah, it is, Ron." Kim can only smile as she puts her head against Ron's chest, a contented grin on her lips.

"Hirotaka!" Bonnie's the same way, only she wraps her arms around Hirotaka's trunk while kissing him. "How long have you guys been planning this?"

"It was spur of the moment, Bonnie-kun. You and Kim looked so lonely over there, so Ron concocted this plan to cheer you both up."

Bonnie can only giggle as she says, "It worked, even though we were in high spirits already while working on the gym. Now, we're up in the rafters."

"Not yet. Hold on." Hirotaka brings out a grappler and throws it up. "Going up." Draping Bonnie over his shoulder, with her screaming and giggling, he climbs up the rope all the way to the rafters. "Here we are, up in the rafters."

Bonnie has tears of mirth in her eyes as she says, "I still have some work to do on you. 'Up in the rafters' is an expression, meaning we're ecstatic that we have such loving husbands."

"Ah, I see. An American phrase, not meant to be taken seriously." At Bonnie's soft smile and nod, he softly says, "Oops."

"It's all right, Hirotaka. Matter of fact, there's something I want to try while we're up here." At that, she shows him exactly what she's talking about. Back on the floor, Norman and Jane can only keep from laughing out loud as Lily and Jessica arrive with the flowers.

In his office, Mr. Barkin can't help but grin at the thought of the remaining Rockwaller sisters getting married along with Monique Thompson and Zoey Martin. He then starts hoping that Ron cooks enough for everyone else.

"Steve? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Lisa. Just hoping that Ron Stoppable cooks enough for everyone. What's the latest on the guest list?"

"Well, Alex is coming. Sheila and James are bringing their daughter and four other guests. A party is coming from New York, a combination name. Sagara and Chidori. A Sandy McCoy is on the way from L.A. She's coming in place of Commissioner Altobelli. He found himself to be very busy with paperwork. The brides and grooms are en route. They should be arriving at any time."

"Any other guests coming?"

"If there are, they might be using stealth equipment. Otherwise, no one else is coming, other than the families." Mr. Barkin nods and looks up at Lisa Madigan's smiling face.

"What about our 'specially requested package'? What's the status on it?"

"Granted. It'll be here the day of the wedding. Of course, delivery may have a problem or two. What's the word on the Flaggs?"

"Robert and Bertha Flagg have filed a lawsuit, desiring to know the location of their son. Problem is, I have no idea where he's stationed at. Officially, that's my position."

"Unofficially?"

"I know where he is and already informed Miss Thompson when she last called me. She seemed delighted that he's making great strides to better himself. I wouldn't tell the Flaggs even if they were to start wearing pink underwear on the outside of their clothes. They don't deserve to know where he is." His intercom then buzzes. "Go ahead, Korie."

"Mr. Barkin, the Flaggs have arrived with their Attorney. I'm guessing it has to do with the lawsuit."

"Send them in, by all means, Korie. It shouldn't take long to confer with them."

At that, his office door opens and in walk two massively large and rotund people, along with a lean, yet fit, male. All well-tanned. Robert Flagg is livid as he takes in Lisa with a smug look on her face and turns to see Mr. Barkin's face is smug as well.

"Mr. Barkin, I have come to you today to see if you have changed your mind. I demand to know where my son is!"

"You demand? You demand, do you?" Lisa is incredulous as she walks around the rotund man. "You fat, deranged, old bastard. You have no right to demand that kind of information from someone that doesn't even have it. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't tell you even if you started wearing pink underwear over your clothes." The Attorney manages to suppress a loud laugh just as Bertha glares at Lisa.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Former Detective Lisa Madigan, Detroit Police Department. Metro South."

"Detective? Can you help us to find him? Brick needs to come home."

"You want me to help you find him? Why would I want to do that? He left to get away from you. However, I can help you in finding a cliff to walk off of."

"I don't want to walk off a cliff, I want to find my son!"

The Attorney then shakes his head and introduces himself. "I'm Jordan McCrary. I have come on behalf of my clients, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Flagg. Any chance we can talk in private, Mr. Barkin?"

"Mr. McCrary, why can't we be in the room with you? Shouldn't we learn where he is at the same time?"

"Mrs. Flagg, your, ahem, heavy-handed approach is what prompted your lawsuit to begin with." Lisa and Mr. Barkin get a good chuckle out of the words 'heavy-handed' as McCrary goes on. "If I can speak to him reasonably, I can probably find out where he is just to keep this from going to Court."

Robert looks at Mr. Barkin with a smug grin on his face and makes his decision. "Let's leave them be, Bertha. Hopefully, Mr. McCrary can get what we require from him." Bertha nods and smirks sadistically at Mr. Barkin and Lisa.

Once the Flaggs have left the office and closed the door, McCrary grins and says, "Good seeing you again, Lt."

"Likewise, Major. This is my girlfriend, Lisa Madigan. Lisa, this used to be one of my subordinates before he outranked me. Jordan, how did they find you?"

McCrary grins before he replies, "I just opened up shop in Middleton, Lt. One day, they were driving by my office and stopped in, saying they wished to sue for information regarding their missing son."

"Missing? More like escaped, Mr. McCrary. Those people were responsible for breaking up a beautiful couple, just because the young lady happened to be an African-American. Basically, he had it up to his neck with their disrespect. So he left to better himself."

"I see. Were you present the day he left, Ms. Madigan?"

"I was, and boy, he sure looked happy."

"That answers that. Any idea as to where he is now, Lt.?"

"I have no idea as to where he is, Major. I'm sure, however, that he's a lot happier wherever he winds up being."

"Well, I guess the lawsuit is a waste of time, then. If you don't know, then there's no reason to keep this up. I'll advise the Flaggs you still have no knowledge about the location of Brick Flagg."

"Thank you, Major. Incidentally, there's a wedding in the next couple of days. You're welcome to join if you like."

"Oh, tempting. Very tempting. However, I cannot. I gotta go to Lowerton to oversee an auction."

"Really? What's it for?" Mr. Barkin's interest is clearly peaked, as is Lisa's.

"Well, remember that shoot-out at that farmhouse, resulting in the death of a former Police Commissioner and several goons with a group called the Sho-Da-Kah?" At Mr. Barkin's nod, he goes on. "Well, the State of Colorado has decided to sell it to the highest bidder."

"Well, good luck with that, Major. Be sure to let us know how it turns out."

"You got it, Lt. See you guys later. Who knows? I might be able to pop in after the auction is over with. But, I make no promises though."

"Understood. Take care."

McCrary nods and leaves Mr. Barkin's office, being sure to close the door. Both Lisa and Mr. Barkin are able to see the whole scene unfold. The Flaggs are visibly upset and start yelling obscenities, only for them to get worse. Mr. Barkin grunts, picks up the phone and calls the Police.

Ten minutes later, the Police arrest Robert and Bertha Flagg for public swearing and attempted assault on their now-former Attorney. The whole scene has Mr. Barkin and Lisa laughing their heads off, along with McCrary.

Five hours later, the groups arrive and head for their respective hotels. Sandy secures a room at the Middleton Inn, the female portion of the Thunderbirds take the Holiday Hotel and the male portion goes to the Middleton Regency. The Detroit group goes to the Holiday Hotel as well while the Tuatha de Danaan group goes to a newly established Mithril safe-house while the New York group does the same.

For the next day and a half, all parties there for the occasion go through the rehearsals, tasting sessions and, of course, the parties. Surprisingly enough, they're all able to keep control of themselves. Of course, with the two machines supervising the festivities, all parties are tame, not willing to incur the wrath of either machine or their mate. Combine that with Sousuke's presence, reputation and notoriety, everything goes relatively smoothly.

If not for Kurz's lousy timing when it came time to flirting with the dancers, it would have gone much smoother. He wound up getting a rubber slug in his groin from Sousuke's Glock. It seems that Sousuke felt things were getting too out of hand. Kalinin had agreed and allowed Sousuke to defuse the situation. After that fiasco, the rest of the party went smoothly.

The day of the wedding comes and all brides are highly nervous, as are the grooms. Luckily, they all have people supporting them in this massive cluster-nuck. People that have been there, done that and survived with a profound understanding.

However, one party and his mate had never been to a wedding before, let alone start planning theirs. While Sousuke came from a land of warfare and technical manuals, he is finding himself severely lacking in knowledge about other things. Kaname is the same way, coming from a peaceful setting that had been turned upside down by her now 'Lunatic Lieutenant'. Yet she intends to help her extremely befuddled beau make sense of the whole thing.

She then smiles at his new rank, takes his hand and says, "You'll always be my Specialist Sergeant, Lieutenant Sousuke Sagara."

"The rank is only a title. I will always be your 'Sergeant'. Just like you'll always be my 'Angel', Kaname."

"Well put, 'Lieutenant Lunacy'. Yet, it seems fitting. Given all that you've seen, heard and done. I'm proud to be your Fiancee."

"I'm proud to be yours, Kaname. I never really belonged to any group outside my 'foster family'. But, when I met you, it changed everything in every way possible and not possible." Kaname blushes at that and nods in agreement as she gently strokes her still slender belly.

'Chances are, when the little one starts kicking, it'll show that he's a fighter and a survivor. Just like his Daddy is.' Kaname's thought ends just as the ceremony starts.

At the Altar are the brothers Tracy along with their Best Man, which so happens to be their Father. Also at the Altar is a blond woman, smiling deeply at the Best Man. Coming down the aisle is a young red-headed teen that looks somewhat like Kim. With her is a young boy with glasses that kind of reminds her of Shinji Kazama back in Japan. With that reminder, she wishes that Kyoko Tokiwa was there to catch the rarest thing in the world. Sousuke at a wedding.

She looks beside her and sees Sousuke sweating 'bullets' and gripping his dress slacks. She softly squeezes Sousuke's hand and says, "Don't worry so much, Sousuke. There are no hostiles here right now. We're safe."

"Affirmative. I'm just trying to imagine myself in a tuxedo. While it may be practical for the occasion, it may not come in the colors I have in mind."

"Let me guess. Camouflage."

"Affirmative."

At that, Kaname softly giggles as she pictures Sousuke wearing a tuxedo in that color scheme. Green, black, tan and brown. Needless to say, it would fit him. Unique and extremely rare.

She then softly says, "Let no one tell you different, Sousuke. You are truly one-of-a-kind. Only you can see that as a color scheme. Funny thing is, I can see that as well. You'd definitely stand out in the crowd. You'd be very handsome like that. Who knows? It just might set a whole new trend."

At that, the bridal march starts. Down come the brides, being escorted by Ron in the lead. Ron had planned it the best he could. So far, the planning is holding together well.

Sousuke looks over and sees Kaname shedding tears at the beauty of it. To his surprise, he sheds one himself, only for Kaname to catch him.

"You find it beautiful too, don't you, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. I think you'd look very beautiful in one of those dresses. Of course, you'd also look quite lovely wearing a bullet-proof vest. Especially if it's part of the dress." Kaname blushes again and smiles at that as she pictures their wedding. The picturing ends as the vows end.

"Do you, Monique, Zoey, Connie and Lonnie, take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both will live?"

In unison, the brides reply, "I do."

"Do you, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon, take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings, please." The boy with glasses walks up and presents the rings to both sides, with the girl helping him.

When the rings are on the fingers, Kaname looks at her finger and pictures her ring on there. She then softly giggles as she thinks about what would be on there.

The minister then says, "By the power vested in me by the State of Colorado, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. Gentlemen, you may now kiss your brides." As the grooms kiss their brides, Kaname pictures her first kiss as Sousuke's bride.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon Tracy."

Kaname then smiles and softly says, "Lt. and Mrs. Sousuke Sagara." She looks beside her and sees that Sousuke's sweating had stopped. She then notices his eyes and sees them intent, as if he'd been analyzing the whole thing. "What's your conclusion, Sousuke?"

"I find the whole process to be somewhat like a Military operation. Sheer coordination, the timing and the garments worn are like uniforms best suited for this kind of thing. The whole thing was perfect. Of course, given that this is my very first wedding, it's just my opinion. What's yours, Kaname?"

"I agree, Sousuke. Let's get to the reception."

"Roger."

At that, the new couples walk up and greet the many faces that have come. Of the faces, none of them would ever forget the look on one couple's faces. A young man with an x-shaped scar and brown hair and a young woman with long blue hair. The look of joy and curiosity at the same time.

At the reception, Sousuke brings out his bag and puts the presents on the table in time for the new couples to arrive at the table. He gets back to Kaname in time for her to ask with her eyes, 'What'd you get them anyway, Sousuke?'

"You'll see, Kaname."

At the table, the newly married couples see eight small and slender packages marked, 'From 7'. Monique shrugs and opens one of them, thinking that she had seen it all. What she finds, she had never expected at a wedding reception. She then brings it out to get a closer look. Suddenly, she hears a loud noise that sounds like someone hitting the floor. Then, a name being yelled.

"Sousuke!"

The new couples turn around and see the blue-haired girl wrapping her arm around the front of the young scar-faced man's throat. They then go to see what the commotion is all about. Upon seeing them, the girl removes her arm from around the man's throat, clearly steamed at him.

A concerned and slightly amused Zoey clears her throat and asks, "What is going on here?"

"This semi-gloomy, war-crazed, Military maniac ruined your special day by giving you all knives, Mrs. Tracy. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Actually, Kaname, they are compact Anti-Armor daggers. At six-inches long, the daggers are small enough to fit in a pocket or purse, yet sharp enough to cut through the depleted uranium armor plating on a M1A1 Abrams Main Battle tank." Sousuke then reaches down into his bag and brings out a flat, round object. "This is a piece of said armor. With these daggers, you can assist at any accident scene you come across."

The new couples nod in thought and then one of them says, "Thank you. It's very thoughtful, '7'. Or is it Sousuke?"

"Sagara. Sousuke Sagara. Congratulations to you on your day, Mrs. Tracy."

"Please, call me Monique, Sousuke. It's a fine gift you've given us. No doubt, we can use these wherever we go. Just one thing. Do they need sharpening?"

"Negative. It's a long-lasting blade that never needs sharpening. At least according to the brief I read. I took one such dagger to a Military junkyard and found a destroyed Abrams on site. Eager to test it, I did and achieved that result in your hands. The Kydex sheath ensures that the blade does not puncture what and when it's not supposed to. All in all, very practical."

Monique then turns to Kaname and says, "Y'all lucky your man here knows about practicality. You best hold on to him. Otherwise, some girl would SHAWYNL."

Kaname blushes, smiles sheepishly and nods. Now curious about what Monique had said, she then asks, "What's that mean?"

"It means 'Sneak Him Away When You're Not Looking'. It takes a while to decode Monique-speak. Congratulations, Monique."

"Hey, girl. How are the triplets?" Kim and Monique exchange a gentle hug and then separate. "Haven't seen you guys since Felix's birthday race in Los Angeles. You look great, girlfriend. So, where's Ron at?"

"Likewise, Monique. They're doing fine, given that they're walking and talking now. As for Ron, he's talking with Sousuke's 'foster family'. Speaking of, I'd like you to meet Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara. They're friends of ours from Japan. A convention that Ron and I went to a couple weeks back in Denver." She then shares a meaningful wink with Kaname and Kaname winks back in agreement.

"I see. Was it fun? I never really saw that side of you before."

"Well, you know the old saying. 'We all have secret selves'. Ron and I just discovered that about ourselves." She then leans over to Monique and whispers, "Now is so not the time, Monique. You guys need to hurry up so you can get underway."

Whispering back, Monique asks, "It's juicy, isn't it?" Kim can only nod as Ron comes up behind her and wrap her in his arms from behind.

"Hey, Monique. That was some wedding, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure was, Ron. Sousuke, Kim said that Ron was talking with your 'foster family'. What happened to your actual family?"

"My parents died, a long time ago. I only just learned about my cousin, Luke, almost two months ago. Right now, he's the only actual family I have, along with Kaname and our unborn child." At Monique's gasp and smile, he goes on. "Kaname and I just got together and we've already started on our own family. I'm both curious and nervous as to how our wedding would be. If all goes well, no one will get badly hurt."

Kaname's eyebrow twitches as she calmly says, "I can't believe you just said something that messed up and macabre, Sousuke. Who would want to hurt people at a wedding?" Seeing the look in his eyes, she quickly says, "Don't answer that. Somehow, I don't think I want to know." She then giggles, wraps her arms around her beau and kisses his head.

"With Sousuke around, you need to expect the unexpected. Even him saying something totally messed up. One way or another, he finds a way to top himself. Just the same though, I wouldn't trade him for anything. He's really a wonderful guy in his own way." She spots Luke walking toward them with a red-haired girl at his side. She then looks over at Sousuke and sees his eyes wide open in shock.

"Sousuke, you all right?"

"Affirmative. It looks like the girl before you has met Luke."

"Khabarovsk?"

"Affirmative." At Monique's confused glance, the group watches the whole thing unfold.

As Marishka walks toward Sousuke, she hears his words from that night as clearly as if he had just said them. She then thinks about that night as she hears them.

_As two Arm Slaves fire on the enemy soldiers, the Arm Slave that saved her from the enemy Hind had already knelt down and the pilot was walking her way._

"_Mithril's white knights to the rescue! Hang on, princess!" _

"_Idiot! Sousuke, hurry! We've got incoming!"_

"_Pickup in fifteen seconds."_

_When he got to her, she asked, "What are you going to do with me?" _

"_We'll take you back with us." He then injected a sleep-inducing chemical into her neck and she collapsed into his arms._

"_What is your name? Please. Tell me." Her consciousness faded as he replied, yet she recalled his face. Young, yet wise. Strong, yet gentle. _

When she gets to him, she wraps her arms around him and softly whispers, "Thank you."

He returns the embrace and whispers right back. "It's not a problem. You're welcome. Just doing my job, ma'am."

"I was given a new name. Marishka Ovelika. I don't think I ever caught yours."

"Sagara. Sousuke Sagara." Marishka then looks over at Kaname and sees her shedding tears.

"You've got a good man here. Keep him safe and well. Okay?"

"I will, Marishka. On the latter part at least. The former, he does very well. Like he does me." Marishka and Kaname exchange a quick giggle when Kaname sees Tessa walk forward.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Gordon, Virgil and John Tracy. I'm Teletha Testarossa. Miss Ovelika, it's nice you could actually make it."

"For chance to meet the man that saved me, I'd wrestle alligator and eat it's eyeballs afterward."

Monique blanches at the imagery before asking, "How'd he save you, Marishka?" Before she can reply, a beeper goes off.

Ron checks his pocket and sighs. "Time to go to work. Kim, care to join me?"

"Spankin'." At that, the couple say their good-byes and leave the reception.

When they're gone, Marishka asks, "What just happened?"

Kaname replies, "Just that. It was time for Ron to go to work and Kim joined him."

"What does Ron do?"

"He's a test pilot." Monique winks at Kaname and Kaname winks back, not knowing about the connection that they both share.

At that, the throwing of the floral bouquet comes. The brides combined all their bouquets and ganged together to throw it. In the huddle of singles is Kaname, not particularly anxious to catch it. Right beside her are Tessa and Marishka.

Tessa had told Marishka about the pending nuptials between the Lieutenant and Kaname before she even reunited with Sousuke. Eager to assist the two get hitched and buying the tradition, Marishka cooked up a devious plan. Silently praying it works, she times it to the point that had been selected.

When the massive bouquet goes up, Marishka nudges Kaname in the back of her left flank, tickling her. With a laughing yelp, Kaname throws her arms into the air in time for the bouquet to fall into her hands. Turning with a scowl toward her fellow 'Whispered's, her scowl soon turns to a smirk when she sees Sousuke with his eyes wide open and Glock in hand.

The crowd slowly backs away from him, not eager to get shot by a round from the gun. Evidently, he had thought that Kaname was in danger when she yelped and drew his weapon in response to a potential threat.

They both walk toward each other and Sousuke looks her over. With her red dress, long blue hair in a ponytail and a soft smile on her face, she looks like the 'Angel' that she was designated as. With the bouquet, she's a gorgeous 'Angel', waiting to be married.

Kaname, at the same time, looks Sousuke over. With his blue blazer and slacks, he looks nothing like the Soldier that had turned her life upside-down and inside-out. The only thing identifying him to her is his ever-present scar. She softly strokes his scar and nods that she's safe. He returns the nod and re-holsters the Glock.

Before he can walk back toward the men, she softly says, "Thanks for still being on duty, Sousuke. We still need to work on your relaxation, though."

"Affirmative. However, I don't think I have a relaxation clause in my coverage for you. After all, I am your Life Insurance Agent and Policy, along with our son's." Kaname giggles at this and gives him a passionate lip-lock. Right in front of the gathering.

At this point, the gathered men decide to get the garter into Sousuke's hands. Even Luke gets in on the act, eager to help his cousin settle down even more. They then laugh as they watch both Sousuke and Kaname separate from the kiss, dazed smiles on their faces, with Sousuke looking even more dazed. When Sousuke gets to them, the men nod subtly at each other, without Sousuke even registering the nod.

The garter toss happens just as Ron and Kim return, massive grins on their faces. It seems that Wade had gotten word that Global Justice had gotten the situation under control. Apparently, Gemini had broken out of Prison five minutes ago and started making his way to Colorado. He was still intent on getting hold of the 'Ron Factor'. He didn't get very far, though. GJ hover-jets were on him two minutes later and regained custody of him. Making the beep very unnecessary. They never even left the parking lot when they got the word that it was all clear.

All of the gathered men push a still-dazed Sousuke forward, prompting him to draw his Glock again. What happens next, no one even expects. The garter lands on the barrel of the Glock, prompting Sousuke's eyes to go wide in shock. As he looks around him, he sees the gathered people standing there, with their jaws hanging downward. Even Mr. Barkin's jaw is dropped, along with Lisa's.

In all their years of service, this is truly a first. Lisa then says, "You don't see that every day." Mr. Barkin can only nod as applause comes up, with Kaname clapping first, an amused smile on her face. Soon, everyone is applauding, even Shunya is grinning like a shark as he applauds.

Kaname walks toward him, her smile still in place, and kisses him upon arrival. "It means we're next to get married, Sousuke."

In his mind, Sousuke thinks, 'I'm getting married next. Mustn't faint. Oh no, I am. Not good!' At that, Sousuke faints dead away.

Kaname can only chuckle as Shunya and Ayame walk over to Kaname and a flat-on-his-back Sousuke, as do his friends and colleagues.

Kaname smiles as she says, "He's so cute when he does that. This must have really blown his mind."

Kim giggles as she says, "That's nothing compared to when I kissed Ron in front of my locker. Of course, I was under the influence of a moodulator chip. But, at the same time, I actually enjoyed kissing him. When I caught up to him once, he was wearing a pickle costume. As I left her behind, I heard Monique say that he was green and freaked. That night, he picked me up and I wore a slinky little black dress. Another thing that Ron did was break up with me. Because our friendship was the most important thing to him. As much as it pained me, it was to me, too. Without him, I'd be nothing." Wrapping Ron into her arms, Kim kisses him passionately, resulting in Ron falling backward onto the floor as well.

Now giggling, Kim puts her foot onto Ron's and brings him back up like a fallen rake. Just like that day in front of her locker. Kaname can't help but laugh as she elects to do the same thing with Sousuke. Sure enough, it works.

While this is going on, the newlyweds decide it's time to leave for their three-month-long honeymoons. At the same time, they resolve to open their presents during the honeymoons they'll be going on. They then say their good-byes to everyone and start walking out, only to look back and see both Ron and Sousuke waking back up with the help of their friends and 'family'.

Monique turns to Scott and says, "That boy Sousuke is whacked, Scott. But, he's a lot of fun to watch. Something tells me that Japan is not what we remember it to be anymore. Especially with Sousuke Sagara there." She then sighs and adds, "It's only too bad that Brick couldn't make it. But, if you gotta protect the President, then you gotta protect him."

"Actually, Mo, I'm right here." Monique turns toward the voice and sees Brick Flagg in his Marine Corps blues. "The President gave me some time off, so I thought I'd accept Mr. Barkin's invitation to return to my old stomping grounds. You look great. I'm sure you remember Justine Flanner."

Blond-haired Justine smiles at the gathering and gives Monique a nod of congratulations. She adjusts the top strap of her gown and smiles even more warmly at his side.

"Brick was so intent on getting here, he wouldn't let anything get in his way. Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on this nut. But you look great, Monique."

Monique nods and says, "You do as well, Justine. So, what was it like to have been saved by Street Hawk and his associates?"

"It was so unreal, Monique. Matter of fact, the President even wants to award them a medal for the next time they are in D.C."

Monique smiles as she takes in his features. Short-cut blond hair, well-tanned complexion and leaner muscles. With the rank of Corporal on his sleeves and his 'Expert Marksman' pin in place, he's the perfect guy for Justine.

Grinning, she sniffles and says, "So do you, Brick." She then wraps him in her arms, with him returning the gesture. "I've missed you, so much."

"Missed you too, Mo. Missed you too. Scott, look after her and keep her safe. If you don't, you'll be answering to me. Is that understood?"

Scott smirks and says, "FAB, Brick."

Monique then grins at Justine and says, "Don't let his fool-ass family force you two apart. Deal?" Justine nods in agreement as she wraps an arm around Brick. At that, the new couples leave the High School Gym and go on their honeymoons.

As he watches them leave, Brick softly says, "Good-bye, Monique." Justine hears this and smiles sadly.

"It'll be okay, Brick. You've got me now. There's no way I'm letting your ex-family get near you. Let's go eat." Brick nods and they both leave the school grounds.

Back inside, Tessa sees a familiar face. "Hello, Dr. Director."

"Hello, Miss Testarossa. You've certainly come quite a ways since the Junior Agent's Academy. How's Mithril treating you?"

"Quite well, actually. I'm a Captain now, in charge of a submarine now."

"I know. I read Team Hawk's brief on the Shanghai operation. You guys worked very well together."

Tessa nods and replies, "That we did. Oh, let me introduce you. With me are Lt. Cmdr. Andrei Kalinin, Sgt. Major Melissa Mao, Sgt. Kurz Weber, Lt. Sousuke Sagara and his Fiancee, Kaname Chidori. Everyone, this is my Instructor from the GJ Junior Agent's Academy, Dr. Director." At everyone's nod, Tessa quietly whispers, "I gather you know Team Hawk already, don't you."

"I do, Captain. They're a fine group." Tessa nods and smiles brightly while Kurz does the most absurd thing. He walks toward Dr. Director and then around her, sizing her up. "Why are you circling me, Sgt. Weber? Were you a vulture in a past life or something?"

"No, just sizing you up. You'll do just fine." Before she knows it, he drapes his arm across her shoulder. Next thing he knows, she is throwing him over her shoulder onto the floor, very hard.

"Had enough, Sgt.?" At Kurz's weak nod, she goes on. "If you were with GJ when you did that, you'd have been thrown in Jail for that kind of behavior." She then smiles and says, "Consider yourself lucky my boyfriend isn't here with me. If he were, you'd be FUBAR right now." She then walks away, a sinister smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Sandy sees 'Brains' and Jeff standing together, looking at Fermat and Alan, the youngest Thunderbirds to date. Both teens are standing with Joss Possible and Tintin Balagant, smiling and laughing.

Jeff turns to 'Brains' and asks, "Where do the years go, Ray? One day, the boys are born. Another, they start rescuing people with us. Today, they're married and heading out on their honeymoons with their co-workers and brides. Some time in the future, it'll be Alan and Fermat's turn at the Altar."

'Brains' can only shrug and nod in reply as Sandy and Lady Penelope step forward. Sandy looks beside her and sees a young woman with blond hair and a pink gown on. She then looks down at her own brown pantsuit and frowns on the inside before introducing herself.

"Sandy McCoy."

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. Nice to meet you, Sandy. What do you do?"

"I'm with Public Relations for the LAPD. I take it you know 'Brains'."

"I do indeed. Very nice man, if not painfully shy. But, he'd be perfect for you."

"How can you tell?"

"The look in your eyes, Sandy. When you look at Fermat and 'Brains', you see something very special. In fact, he spoke highly of you, Sandy. If I didn't know any better, if he could choose a prospective bride, he'd choose you in a heartbeat." Sandy blushes and goes to 'Brains' side, just as Fermat and Joss walk up to him. "You two belong together."

She then turns and sees Jeff at her side. "Playing Matchmaker again, I see." Lady Penelope merely shrugs and giggles lightly as Jeff wraps her in his arms. "How'd I get so lucky in finding you as a friend, Lady Penelope?"

"Just by being your own sweet and heroic self." She pecks him on the cheek and adds, "I better get back to England. Need to rest up for a meeting with the Chancellor at the Council for Charity Drives. Need I tell you how dull that can be from time to time? I would much rather help averting crises with you."

"I feel the same way. Have a safe flight home, Penny." Lady Penelope nods and heads outside. Jeff then exhales and says, "It's been one heck of a day. Guys, we'll spend another night here. Then, we'll fly back home. Ms. McCoy, you're welcome to join us if you like. You look like you could use a good-sized vacation."

Sandy nods and says, "I'll have to clear it with the Commissioner." She gets out her phone and makes the arrangements. When she gets done, she smiles and says, "He said for me to take two whole months off, saying I earned it. I'm in. Oh, but first, I need to see some friends of mine. I'll just be a minute."

She then walks over to Kim and Ron, saying, "I'm leaving town tomorrow, but I have something to give you. Could you meet me at the Middleton Inn tonight, please? It's very important."

"Yeah, sure Sandy. What is it?"

"History, Ron. History." At that, the group leaves, with only Felix, Tara, Bonnie and the others remaining behind.

"Well, that was rather strange. I wonder what that was about."

"No clue, KP. But we'll find out tonight." Kim can only nod and giggle as Ron wraps her into his arms and kisses her lips softly.

Felix wheels himself over to Ron, grins and says, "Hey, Ron-man. Some wedding, wasn't it?"

"Sure was, F-dawg. Felix, Tara, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours. Sousuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori, Kaname's Father Shunya and her sister, Ayame. Along with Sousuke's 'foster' family. Guys, this is Felix and Tara Renton. In Tara's arms is little Norman Jesse Renton."

Kaname smiles as she looks at the little boy in Tara's arms, only for the boy to smile right back. She then turns to Sousuke and says, "I can hardly wait for our little one to be born, Sousuke."

"Affirmative." He softly wraps his arms around her mid-section and kisses the side of her head, a smile on his face. "It's good you've survived what had happened to you, Felix. Ron and Bonnie told us all about you, as did Kim and Hirotaka."

Tara smiles back and says, "It certainly was scary, but with Street Hawk out there, fighting the good fight, our children have a good chance at survival."

Keeping cover, Sousuke asks, "Did something happen to jeopardize your safety?"

Tara replies, "Not exactly. More like it was a close call for little Norman. Some deranged drunk, posing as an OB-GYN, tried to abort him and kill Felix. All in the same day." She then strokes her belly and adds, "I'm pregnant again, by three months this time. We'll be in Middleton for a while. Sousuke, Kaname, will you be around for a while too?"

Sousuke's about to reply when Tessa cuts in. "Actually, Sousuke's on vacation here for another month. Then, he has to go back to school in Japan after a month-long summer there. He'll then be resuming his duties. At school, that is."

Kaname nods in agreement with Tessa and tilts her head into Sousuke's chest, a contented smile on her face.

Kim grins and says, "In that case, maybe we can go shopping for baby supplies together." At that, Kaname and Tara nod, with Robocop and the others walking toward them.

Sheila smirks and says, "Hello, Princess."

"Hello, Sheila." The two women exchange a quick hug and Kim adds, "Glad you guys could make it. How's your new face, Diana?"

"It's holding together like a dream, Kim. You and Ron have done an excellent job on it. It's so realistic, I even had guys hit on me. Then I let them down easy, telling them that I'm already seeing someone special. Of course, that doesn't stop them from stroking my cheek. Once they do, they back right off."

Sousuke steps forward, examines Diana's face and smiles. "The face is a mask made of latex, high-quality. Incredibly life-like. Would be ideal for victims of massive burn damage."

Diana smiles softly and says, "Victim yes, burn no. I was murdered years ago. My mind was then put into a mad scientist's project just to run a city. Alex here helped me get into my current body. Later, Kim and Ron made my new face."

Robocop nods and takes it from there. "You see, the form before you was once a BeeBee robot. We took control of it and now Diana can have a social life." He then sees Kaname cringe. "Are you all right, Kaname?"

"I'm fine, Robocop. It's just that Diana's story brought back an unpleasant memory for me. I was the subject of an experiment that Sousuke had stopped. If he hadn't been there to stop it, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now. I'm afraid it's all I can tell you."

"Was it Dr. Cray Z. Mallardo?"

"Not that I know of. It was a crazed quack-doctor, mad-scientist wanna-be that may have been a protege to him. She stuck me into a tube, put a visor over my eyes and started probing my mind. Please, no more questions. She'd been dealt with, in any case. She won't ever do it again, period."

Curious, Tara asks, "What happened to her?"

Not wanting to blow cover, Kaname replies, "According to the reports out of Shanghai, Dr. Svetlana Romanova suffered destroyed joints in her arms and legs and finally died from a broken neck." She then yawns and says, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm wiped out. Daddy, can we go to the hotel now? Tara, we'll go shopping tomorrow along with Kim. Bonnie, care to join us?"

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and nods, saying, "Sure. It'd be a chance to see what Kim buys for the nursery this time around. Thinking of, K, where are the triplets at anyway?"

"They're with Nana and the tweebs at home. I just hope the tweebs are not doing any fuel experiments right now."

Next thing they know, a massive rumbling takes place. With the lack of fault lines in the area, one conclusion is possible for Kim.

"TWEEBS!"

End

Author's Note: Sorry it got a little long-winded here. I just wanted to be sure I covered the bases. As you saw, the story was mostly centered on Sousuke and Kaname, yet the others had their time as well. Next, I'll be doing the second prequel for 'Specialist and the Schoolgirl', titled 'Seven Months'. This chronicles Sousuke and Kaname's preparations for parenthood. I'll also be doing additional 'Street Hawk' stories to coincide with the story. You'll see what happens in the first chapter of 'Seven Months', for it takes place right when Kim and the others get to the house. For now, I hope you enjoyed it. Seriously, I do!


End file.
